


Why the Hell Not?

by Halo_Girl_243



Series: Falling Grace [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Girls with Guns, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Girl_243/pseuds/Halo_Girl_243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine gets revived and thrown into the world of the Guardians, and soon meets another Guardian by the name of Ajax, who has a naughty reputation. Their relationship starts innocently, but is soon followed by flirting and eventual romance. Eventual (heavy) lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

“Guardian...Guardian!”

A red helmet covered head snapped up, purple eyes opening wide and igniting heavy breathing. They eyes darted to an odd floating spikey silver machine, “What’s going on, what are you?”

“I’m a ghost, well now I’m your ghost. I’ve been looking for you for a long time Catherine. You’ve been dead a while, and I know you have a lot of questions. I’ll answer them along the way, come on we need to move.”

The woman got up, revealing red light armor. She looked around and saw red rusty cars and what was a dead place. She shook the fuzziness out of her head, and a waypoint lit up on her HUD, “Get inside now!” her ghost demanded.

She didn’t ask just bolted to the warehouse, when she was inside she slowed her pace.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Fallen.”

“I’m guessing they’re bad news,” she said.

“Yes.”

She walked inside being careful and quiet when they came to an open and dark area. She heard hissing and crawling. She went over and crouched behind a crate. Her ghost then appeared in front of her.

“Stay low, the fallen thrive in the dark, we don’t.”

Catherine nodded, and waited until the lights turned on, and her ghost returned. She saw the fallen swarm in the empty warehouse, “Right, I need a weapon.”

Her ghost bonded into her armor again, and a diamond lit up on her HUD again, “There’s a rifle over there, do you know how to use it Catherine?”

“Hell yeah, and call me Cat little buddy.”

She picked it up and some ammo, and loaded it quickly and skillfully. She put the butt into her shoulder and walked forward. One of the fallen then appeared in front of her and she shot it straight in the head.

“You are clearly meant for the expertise of Hunter,” her ghost said.  

Catherine and her new Ghost made their way through the fallen, tripmines and finally got a ship. Her ghost took her to a city, the last safe city on Earth, and on the way they reviewed everything, and he made sure she understood the situation fully.

When they landed he took her to the surface, as a swirl of light and sent their ship away. Catherine looked around, amazed by the sight. Her exposed face was beautiful, she possessed tan skin and violet eyes with blonde hair fashioned in a braid.

“Cat, we need to talk with a few people to get some supplies,” he said.

“Well little buddy, lead the way,” she replied.

They heard chuckling come a man leaning up against a wall. Catherine folded her arms, “What’s so funny?”

He went silent and walked over to her, he was an Exo, with a more humanoid looking face. His medal was grey with red painted lines across his metal cheeks. His eyes were a glowing red and his armor was a deep black, “I’ve never seen a Guardian nickname her ghost, or a ghost call its guardian by name . It’s just interesting,” he said. “I’m Ajax, titan.”

“Catherine, hunter. Are we not supposed to name our ghosts?” she asked.

“You’ll have to ask the Speakers that one,” he said, “How long have you been a guardian?”

“Precisely two hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-five seconds,” Ghost answered, “And two hours were spent fighting the fallen and finding a ship.”

Ajax nodded, “Not many new guardians make it that long in the field on the first go, welcome to the Guardians Catty.”

There then was a grumbling sound originating from the only human of the group. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach, Ajax chuckled, “Come on I’ll buy you something to eat Catty.”

She followed Ajax to a little cafe and he bought her a burger and fries. They then sat down. She dug right in and Ajax looked at her funny.

“What?” Catherine asked.

“What does food taste like?” he asked.

She looked at him, “Like food,” she answered.

He nodded at her and chuckled, “That’s a little relative don’t you think?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain to a person who’s never tasted food before,” Catherine defended.

“So how do you like it at the tower?”

“It’s amazing, and beautiful,” she answered.

She looked around and took in the sites again, and when she looked back at Ajax she saw him studying her with a smile. She blushed and smiled back at him, “So how long have you been a guardian?”

“About six months now I think,” he answered.

“Where’s your ghost?” Catherine asked.

Ajax shifted uncomfortably, he then looked at Catherine’s ghost and sighed, “He sacrificed himself for me.”

Catherine and her ghost looked at each other, “What happened?”

“We were pinned back in Old Russia, our ship had been shot down. I was injured and couldn’t run, so my ghost took a missile from the ship and detonated it manually, killing himself and the fallen in the blast. Speaker couldn’t spare another one for me. I’m the only Guardian to not have a Ghost at the moment.”

“So what happens if you need a ghost?” Catherine asked.

“I don’t go out alone, I usually bounce between partners and groups, but right now I’m trying to find a permanent position.”

“You’re welcome to travel with us,” Catherine said.

“Well we need to find a warp drive,” Ghost said. “They’re way too expensive up here, but I know we’ll be able to find one in Old Russia.”

Catherine then got up, “What are we waiting for?” she asked.

“We still need to pick up some supplies,” her ghost reminded her.

“I’ll come with you two,” Ajax said.

Ghost led the way, while the two Guardians talked, when Catherine and Ghost were getting an upgrade for  piece of armor another Guardian came up to Ajax.

“Who’s that?” Catherine asked Ghost.

“That is Guardian Kalia, female awoken, warlock,” Ghost answered.

“Ajax, where the hell were you when I woke up this morning?” she blared.

“Oh, a Kalia, I was...um...I needed to go out for a mission with...with…”

“Me,” Catherine said, stepping in. “I’m new and Speaker sent him to help me.”

Kalia eyed Catherine and then Ajax with golden eyes. She then huffed and walked away. Catherine then looked at Ajax with a smile on her face and folded arms, “So is there something I should know?”

“I believe he is called a ‘player’,” Ghost said.

“No...I...it was a one time thing,” Ajax replied. “Why jealous?”

“What if I am?”Catherine asked in a flirty tone.

Ajax smiled, “Then I’d tell you there is plenty of room for you too.”

Catherine unfolded her arms and walked away, while her ghost eyed Ajax, “Are you implying that you two will become sexually active together?”

Ajax was silent for  a second while he examined Catherine, especially her exclusive areas, “I hope so.”

****  
  



	2. Truths Revealed (Lemon!)

They were in Old Russia within the hour, “Okay Little buddy, which way?” Catherine asked.

A diamond lit, and she signaled Ajax. They made their way over to the ship, but quickly found out it was surrounded by Fallen.

“You want to get up close and personal?” Ajax asked.

“I only like that when it comes to you,” Catherine replied, getting out her sniper rifle.

“Don’t start flirting now, I won’t be able to focus,” he replied, still in a flirty tone.

She shot him a glare, “Well, there goes my afternoon, but you’re welcome to fill it.”

Ajax felt his face plates heat up, as he imagined Catherine without armor, or anything on for that matter. Underneath him gasping as he pumped in and out of her. The image was enough to make him shift uncomfortably, as he felt something harden in his pants.

“Screw this,” Ajax said, and went out with his shotgun.

Catherine watched as he skillfully took out the group, not missing a shot. It made her panties a little moist just watching.

“Don’t tell me you're falling for him,” her ghost sounded off.

“Who said I was?” Catherine asked, blushing.

He then appeared in front of her, “I know what flirting is Cat, don’t act like I can’t hear it.”

“Flirting is just flirting, it doesn’t mean I particularly like him,” she replied.

“You two done flirting?” called Ajax, “We got shit to do.”

Catherine looked at her Ghost and shrugged, he the dissipated into her armor. She then met up with Ajax, and she deployed Ghost to scan the ship. Catherine then examined her new Exo companion and smirked when she saw a lump in his pants, “Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“You should come closer and find out,” Ajax replied.

“I’d be glad to, but we have a mission to finish,” she replied.

“If you two are done,” Ghost started. “There’s no warp drive here, but I know where one is.”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Catherine asked.

“Wait,” Ghost said. “The Guardians who died here restored an information hub, we should check it out.”

Catherine looked to Ajax and he nodded. Catherine then reached out for her ghost and he bonded into her armor. The trio then made their way to the hub taking out Fallen squads along the way.

“How the hell are you killing these things with that little hand cannon?” Ajax asked when they cleared the basement.

“Headshots,” the hunter answered. “I kill a lot more that you do with that big lug.”

“You wanna bet?” he asked.

She folded her arms, “What are we betting?”

“You go ahead and set the terms,” Ajax said.

She thought for a moment, the dirtier part of her mind encouraging her to embrace that fantasies of them in a shower. Traveller, why did this Exo turn her on so, and make her want to fuck him right here?”

“Okay, if you win you get to shower with me after the mission, if not then we shower separately,” she said.

Suddenly Ajax’s pants got a lot tighter as the image of her naked with water trickling down her beautiful body invaded his mind, “Deal.”

“But,” Catherine added. “I don’t share my men. If you start something with me, I’m the only one you do, got it?”

Ajax huffed, “Catty, it’s not that simple. You’re going to have a lot of pissed off women after you.”

“I can handle it, now you gonna take it or leave it?” she asked.

“Fine baby girl, I’ll do it, but I better be taken care of.”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about that.”

They shook on it, and Catherine walked over to the hub and deployed Ghost. He then told them to go back to where they originally found the ship, and Catherine led Ajax there. Going through even more Fallen packs, but they eventually found the warp drive and were back on the ship.

“Ghost, who made more kills?” Catherine asked when they were in the ship.

“Guardian Ajax, made three more kills than you Cat,” Ghost answered.

Catherine then looked over to Ajax, “Well let’s get to the tower, and get this bet over with.”

They flew to the tower, and the Exo took his companions to his place. Catherine walked in and went wide eyed, the place was beautiful. The walls were an aqua blue, and the furniture a pure white and decorative African tribal ornaments covered the wall, with colorful loomed carpets on the ground.

“How do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s beautiful, but where did you get all of this stuff.”

“Various missions,” Ajax answered, he then pointed to the rug, “found that on Venus, but the only treasure worth talking about in this place is you,” he stated, putting a finger on her chin and making her look at him, with blazing red cheeks. He then leaned in and metal lips met flesh lips.

He then pulled away, and he saw the desire in his human companions eyes. Ghost then unbonded out of his Guardian’s armor, “I’ll just go re-charge then.”

He went over to an end table by a couch and shut off. Catherine then looked back to the titan, and his lips met hers again, except rougher and more demanding to be given dominance, but she wasn’t going to submit that easily. She felt his metal lips form a smirk, he then took her in his arms, and pulled her into him. He moaned as her abdominal armor rubbed up against the lump in his pants.

Catherine smirked and moved her hands to cup his hard-on, she smirked when she heard him moan again.

“How about you get these pants of tiger?” she asked.

“You’re going to have to wait until we get a little wet first.”

“I’ve been wet since I saw you holding that damn shotgun.”

“Well sweetheart, you’re about to get even wetter,” he replied, nipping at her earlobe, gaining a gasp from her.

“And you’re about to get covered in blood asshole,” said a female voice, as they both heard a gun cock.

Ajax and Catherine turned to see a female awoken , with faint purple skin, beating yellow eyes, and explosive green hair fashioned into a ponytail.

“Jinx!” Ajax said.

He then let Catherine go, and she pulled away. she then eyed the awoken, “What’s with you and awoken women?”

“Who the hell is this?” Jinx asked, pointing her pistol at Catherine.

Ajax felt anger stir inside him at the sight of a gun pointing at Catherine, he pushed the gun down, “This is Catherine, my partner. In more than one way now.”

Jinx then started to laugh, “Am I honestly supposed to believe that? Ajax you have never settled down with one girl in this life.”

“Well, now I am,” Ajax replied.

Jinx then looked at Ajax and then Catherine, and then realized she had blonde hair and purple eyes...the way Ajax described… “Is she...her?”

Ajax looked to Catherine then back to Jinx, “It’s her.”

“Hold on, who am I?” Catherine asked, utterly and totally confused.

Ajax then walked over to her, and took her hands in his, “We were married, a long, long time ago.”

She looked at him in disbelief, “How do I know you’re telling the truth, and this isn’t some sham?”

He then opened a pocket and pulled out a locket, and Catherine felt happy to see it for some reason. He then held it out and opened it. A holographic image of them and  little human girl popped up. She looked up at Ajax, “Is that our daughter?”

He nodded, and put the locket in her hands, “Well half daughter, she was the product of an anonymous sperm donor. Her name was Acira.”

“Why can’t I remember?” Catherine asked.

“It’s extremely rare for Guardians to remember their past life,” Ajax answered. “Usually only Exos remember. When I was resurrected I found this in my pocket, my Ghost helped me to retrieve a hidden data packet in my processor to remember. I’ve been looking for you ever since.”

Catherine looked at the locket lovingly, and then she realized something, “Wait so you knew you were married to me this whole time?” she asked.

He nodded.

A fire then lit in her eyes, she then kicked him in the mid section, and brought him down with an armored elbow, “You asshole, you cheated on me!”

“Oh I like her,” Jinx said.

“Yeah because you’re fuckin crazy,” Ajax replied.

Catherine then turned her attention to Jinx, “Are you a guardian?”

“No, you know not only guardians fight the darkness, but I am skilled warlock none the less,” she answered.

“And she’s crazy,” Ajax repeated. “Can’t believe I didn’t listen to my dad all those times he told me not to stick my dick in crazy.”

“Yeah, you should have thinking about that when you were married!” Catherine said, and then whistled for Ghost.

He lit up and went over to her and she started to walk out, and Ajax got onto his feet.

“Wait Catty, where are you going?” he asked.

“Well it’s obvious that-”

Ajax gripped her shoulder, “Catherine, I was scared, depressed, lonely. I was looking for pleasure in a life that felt empty and dark. I was finding something to latch onto, but now that you’re back. It doesn’t matter, they don’t matter. You are the only person I need to see breathing and alive.”

Catherine turned and looked at him, tears in her eyes, “I can’t give you the life we used to have, I can’t even remember.”

“Catty, you’re enough to give me the happiness of our last life,” Ajax said. “I accepted long ago that I won’t get that life back the same as it was.”

He then stepped closer to her, and brushed a tear away with his thumb, “I love you Catherine,” he said and then kissed her gently and tenderly.

He then pulled away and saw her pupils dilated in lust and complete desire.

“Shower, now,” she said.

“You got it babe,” Ajax said, and sweeped her up in his arms.

He brought her into the shower, and put her on her feet as he closed the door. Her lips met his metal ones as soon as he turned in her direction, and he felt a light ignite inside him. A fire that was extinguished when he thought he would never see his one true love again. Now it burned, and flowed throughout him, and he saw the same thing in her eyes as he pulled away. Traveler, how it turned him on so.

Catherine’s hands snaked up his arms, shoulder and neck, finally making it to that little spot of soft material. As her hands stroked the soft hide he moaned loudly, and felt his erection pulse between his pants. Ajax ached for his long lost wife with every passing second, the heat in his core was becoming unbearable.

Catherine pulled away from her Exo lover, and took the top of her armor off, exposing a long black sleeve shirt and then removed that to expose a blue lace bra.

Ajax smiled, “So, you’ve been waiting for me for a while then?” he asked.

“Asshole,” she said, and then she was silenced with a gasp as Ajax gripped her breasts rather roughly. As his hands gripped he lumps of flesh, he nipped at her neck, making her lean into him. She then reached behind herself, and undid the strap. She then pulled it off and he looked at her with such worship in his eyes it made her core ache for him. Her breath then hitched in her throat as he squeezed her pink buds. She then cried as he pulled on them.

“You still like it rough, good,” he said.

He then bent down a little bit and took one of the buds into his mouth and bit down on it. Pain and pleasure soared through Catherine's body. He then pulled away and did the same sweet torture to the other bud. He then pulled away, and started to undress.

She followed and both of them were completely bare.

He slowly approached her, driving her completely wild. His armorless body was beautiful.  His grey plates were everywhere, but there were spots of the soft hide like material. She was amazed how much he was built like a human male, he had two plates on his chest that acted like pecs, and even plates in the form of abs. She couldn’t help but to notice the black makeshift erection that he possessed.

“Let’s get that shower on, shall we?” he asked.

He slid open a glass door behind her and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he welcomed her inside. He then kissed her lovingly one more time before reaching up and pressing a holographic button. Catherine was a little spooked when water fell from the ceiling like rain.

“Amazing,” she said.

“I hoped you would like it,” he said.

He then nuzzled into her neck, gaining a gasp from her as he nipped at the flesh. He then reached his hands down and gripped her ass firmly. Catherine placed her hands on his pectoral plates, and then slid down slowly, and then she gripped his cock firmly, and he shuttered. She then slid down to her knees, now at the perfect height for the task she had in mind. She released her grip on his erection and kissed the head, and she heard an odd growl come from him.

“Sensitive are we?” she asked.

“Only when it comes to you Catty,” he replied.

“You’re such a flirt,” she said, and then licked up his shaft, making his breath catch in his throat as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him.

She then took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it, while swirling her tongue around it. Making the Exo buck his hips, and force more of himself inside what was giving him the ultimate pleasure. Rather than pull away, Catherine took more of him into her mouth, deep throating his length, and using her hands to sooth the skin she couldn’t touch. She reveled in the way he felt in her move.

The sweet rounded ridges excited her the most for the pleasure to come. She then pulled away and looked back at her new found lover. He seemed to be panting, and he looked crazed with desire and pleasure. She then stood, and immediately she was pushed up against a tile wall. She looked up at her Exo, and saw him with a smirk on his face. She felt everything in her body heat up. She knew he had her around his finger, and he knew it too.

He slid down her body leaving tender kisses everywhere, until he came to her nether regions. The Exo lifted on her bare legs up and over his shoulder, giving it a tender kiss first. He then turned his attention to the area he just revealed. He felt himself drool just at the site of her self lubricent dripping over the lips and down her legs slowly.

He then used his fingers and spread those swollen lips apart, and laid a kiss on her swollen and aching clit, making her cry out as the wave of pleasure hit her spine and gave her shivers over her body. He then laid another kiss on her delicate bud, while he used one finger to tease her entrance, making her whimper. He then slid the  finger inside, and he grew even more excited when her delicate muscles tightened around his finger.

“Ajax, no more teasing,” Catherine said.

“Why, are you not enjoying it?” he asked, and then he added another finger, pumping in and out of her quickly.

She whimpered again and closed her eyes, she then cried out again as he laid another kiss on her swollen clit. His fingers then started to vibrate as they moved in and out of her.

“Ajax!” she called.

He moaned as she called his name, if she was enjoying this, she was going to enjoy the rest of him inside her.

“Catherine look at me,” Ajax commanded, “I want to watch your face as you cum for me.”

She obeyed her Exo, and looked him in the eye, a massive blush on her panting face. His fingers started to vibrate faster inside her, and the other hand moved to her clit. He used his palm to apply pressure, and it started to vibrate as well.

She then called out his name again as the pressure started to swell inside her again, “Ajax, I’m going to…”

“Let it out, for me. Your Exo,” he said.

Just the sound of his voice saying that he was hers was enough to push her over the edge as she came. He legs trembled, as Ajax stood up. She looked up at him, desire still clear in her eyes. Ajax then kissed her lips, lovingly and with a promise of pleasure. He then lifted both of her legs up, and above his waist.

He then positioned himself, and thrusted himself inside with a quick flick of his hips. Catherine called out his name hoarsely. He probed her so deep, and his ridges. Traveler his ridges, they touched the sensitive parts inside her, that nearly sent her over the edge without him even moving, why wasn’t he moving?

“Ajax, move,” she breathed.

“Ajax move?” he asked.

She shot him an angered glare, making her beg like this, “Ajax move, please,” she said.

“Anything, for my woman,” he said.

He then pulled out of her and thrusted himself back in with such force, and it turned her on even more. He continued to pump in and out of her setting a brutal pace, that drove both of them mad with pleasure. Catherine yelped and called his name, only encouraging him to go faster.

She tightened around him, and the heat from inside her drove him crazy, and he wanted to claim her as his, forever. He felt the strain inside him as the waves of pleasure made his cock clench.

“Catty, I’m going to…”

“Inside, please inside,” Catherine begged. “Please, I need to...ah!”

Just hearing her beg for him like this made his pace quickened.

“Ajax, claim me...I want to be yours forever, yours and...your alone,” she said between gasps.

“Come with me, Catherine, please,” he said.

Catherine was already so close, he reached down between her legs, and rubbed her clit. She yelped at the overwhelming sensation. He then placed his finger on it and started to vibrate it at such speeds that sent her over the edge, making Ajax releasing the build of fluid inside of his lover.

Catherine’s head fell onto his shoulder, she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Ajax then pulled out her and put her back down gently. She then looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his metal lips, “I love you too,” she said.

Ajax smiled and then turned off the shower. He then picked her up bridal style again, and took her out wrapping a towel around her. He then went out another door that led into a separate room with a large bed. The room still had the same theme as the other. He set her down on the bed and snuggled into her. He then brought the covers over them, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 

 


End file.
